Driven Under
by Ivory Tears
Summary: "His little hawk had returned." Marked as complete for now.


**Author's Note:** So I have been on a major Frosthawk kick lately. Not to mention Jeremy Renner is mega hot. ;) This is my first venture into this fandom. I hope you guys take it easy on me.

Inspired by the song (and title taken from) "Driven Under" by Seether.

 **Disclaimer-** IvoryTears does not own the Avengers nor does she profit from this work of fiction.

Now that that's out of the way, enjoy! :)

/

 **Driven Under**

Clint had felt his mind rallying against the thrall Loki had placed him under. A minuscule part of him was trapped in this little box and shoved to the very back of his mind, unneeded and unheard. The rest of him, however, followed every order given with no hesitance; a freeing concept, but one that left a bitter taste in his mouth. Once Natasha had literally knocked the sense back into him, he pulled himself together along with his teammates to take down the dark god.

Now that S.H.I.E.L.D. had captured Loki and were in the midst of negotiations of letting Thor take him back, Clint felt this would be his last time to come to terms with his former master. His feet lead him to the private cell all too easily. He bit back a snarl once his eyes- now a steel blue, no longer that tainted color of the Tesseract- landed on the fallen god. Loki looked worse for wear. It took a moment for him to raise his head, that poison green stare landing on his previous second in command.

He stood from the small cot in his cell and made his way to the translucent barrier preventing his escape. Clint felt his lips twist into a sneer.

"Comfy?" he goaded.

Loki smirked, "I have had worse."

Clint ground his teeth together, "I fucking hate you."

Loki tsked and placed a hand on the glass, "No, you do not and that is where your anger stems."

The archer's eyes narrowed, "You don't know shit."

"I know you all too well. Intimately, one might say," Loki's smirk turned smug.

"I know what makes you tic," he slid his hand across the glass as he walked the length of the barrier.

"And what makes you sing."

"Fuck off," Clint snarled, fists clenching, "I'm not your little puppet on a string anymore."

"Never said you were a puppet, Agent Barton," Loki's honeyed voice deepened, "I just know that if there were nothing to impede me, you would not be able to refuse me."

Clint shivered at the implication.

"Yeah, well good luck with that. I hope you get everything coming to you."

Loki came to stand in front of the mortal once more, "And if that is you?"

Clint scoffed, "Fat chance of that. You're never getting out."

Loki shrugged, lips tugging upwards into a smirk, "We shall see, little hawk."

Clint shoved his hands into his pockets, "You can sit in here and rot for all I care. I just came down here to tell you that you mean nothing to me anymore. You and your fucked up ideas can just go back to where you came from."

Spinning on his heel, the agent began to make his way away from the cells as Loki called out one final thing.

"Until next time, Agent Barton."

/

Clint knew this all must be a dream. Natasha's panicked expression told him differently.

"We've got to get out of here, Clint."

"Wha-"

"We've been compromised," she grabbed his arm, pulling him from his bed, "Loki's escaped."

"The fuck?!" he slid on his boots, picked up his bow and quiver, then followed Nat out into the hall.

"I'm not clear on the details, just that when Thor went in to get him, Loki wasn't there," she hurriedly explained.

"How is that even possible?" his eyes darted around, cataloging everything.

"I don't know. Fury has ordered for us two to patrol the hanger in case Loki had any bright ideas to escape."

Clint nodded and followed the red head down the corridor. The two kept quiet, arriving quickly at the hanger and taking stock that none of the vehicles had been commandeered.

"Now it's just a waiting game," Clint voiced aloud.

"Not really," Natasha hummed with a grin.

Clint's brow furrowed in confusion then his expression turned to one of shock. The Black Widow's visage began to morph and ripple until Loki finally stood before the dumbfounded sniper.

"Surprised?" Loki laughed.

Clint nocked an arrow and pointed it at Loki's right eye, "One move and I mean one fucking move and this goes right through your head."

The dark haired god pouted, "And I thought this was going to go well."

He snapped his fingers and Clint's bow disappeared. The archer quickly reached for the hidden gun at his side only to find it gone along with the knife kept at his hip.

"Now that is much better, don't you agree?" Loki spoke, moving at an unhurried pace towards the agent.

"Fuck you," Clint growled, taking on a fighting stance.

Loki chuckled darkly, "Promises, promises, little hawk."

Clint bared his teeth, "Keep coming any closer and I'm going to rip out your throat. That's a promise."

Another snap of Loki's fingers and Clint found his hands lowering of their own volition.

"No," he whispered in horror, eyes widening before looking up at Loki, "you can't... I can't go through this again."

Loki hummed, coming to a stop in front of the sniper, "But you are exceptional," he ran his fingertips across Clint's jaw.

"I would have you, Clint Barton."

Clint felt his breath hitch, "Just let me go. Find someone else. I won't be your lapdog. I can't," he felt tears pricking his eyes.

Loki's green eyes bore into his own blue, searching them before he pulled away slowly.

"You were content under my control, why would you fight me over something we both want?"

"Because I don't want it," Clint bit out, eyes flashing. His heartbeat thundered loudly in his own ears.

Loki ignored his outburst, crowding into his personal space. He tilted the shorter man's head and ran his tongue against his pulse.

"Please don't," the sniper whispered, eyes falling shut.

Loki smiled into his skin, "There you are, my little hawk."

The god sank his teeth in the junction of Clint's neck and shoulder. A keening cry left the mortal's lips. Loki only pulled back once he tasted blood, lapping at the droplets that escape his mouth.

Clint felt like someone had knocked the wind out of him; he felt his body thrumming with want, stemming from the place where he was bitten.

Loki turned his attention back to the expression on the smaller man's face. What he saw made him smirk. His little hawk had returned.

/

 **Kinda ran out of steam lol**

 **I may keep writing for this, if anyone is interested.**

 **Review, please! :D**


End file.
